Legally Bound
by ebear215
Summary: Room 46 has spoken! People are disappearing and Soul Society is facing a difficult crisis. When it is predicted that Kurosaki Ichigo is the next target for a dangerous enemy they know almost nothing about, he is taken from the [Complete Summary Inside]
1. Prolog

Summary: Room 46 has spoken! People are disappearing and Soul Society is facing a difficult crisis. When it is predicted that Kurosaki Ichigo is the next target for a dangerous enemy they know almost nothing about, he is taken from the human world and sent to legally marry into one of the greatest noble families as a way to keep him out of the enemy's clutches. But will their plan end in total failure? Or will Kurosaki help to solve their most dificult crisis yet?

Disclaimer: I probably don't need to say this but... I dont own Bleach.

Prolog:

"Who knew a human could produce so much reiatsu!" A few gasps came from the Sages of room 46. A large holographic screen sat in the center of the room and picture of a boy flashed up into view.

"He certainly has an unusually high readout." A Sage called out, flipping through the papers that read the boy's statistics.

"What's the problem? There are many humans who show the same results!"

"But his has been growing an unusually high amount over the past years and it's still growing! So much that it has become too much to ignore!"

A few whispers came from the stands. The sage who was displaying this particular case stood in the center of the chamber. He grew frustrated at the lack of understanding from the court.

"There has been a considerable amount of suspicious activity in the area of this boy's location." The Sage continued. He raised his voice to gain their further attention. "There is suspicion that the activity has to do with attack against Soul Society. Since we have sent several squads in to investigate, only a few return each time, but only with their memories completely erased!"

"We have gone over this information many times!" Called one of the 6 judges.

"And there have, also, been several reported cases of missing humans! Most of them are those who have been under our close surveillance, mostly because of their unusual level of reiatsu!"

"I do not remember this kind of study." Another sage looked at the man suspiciously.

"Of course," One of the older Judges joined in. "It's been a secret study that started almost 50 years ago."

"Why have we not heard of this?" The Sages seemed angered that there was research going on that they did not know about.

"There has been no reason to tell." The Judge continued. "The information has never been of high regard and not beneficial to our cases. It was simply a study to examine the population of those with potentially high power."

"What are you getting at?" Another judge looked back to the man displaying the case.

"This boy is at high risk of being their next victim. The enemy is already giving us complications! With each squad we send, even fewer are returning and they are beginning to lose more than just their memories. I suggest we bring him where he can be under close supervision."

"You're saying we should bring the boy into Soul society!"

"Yes, I am."

"If this boy is at risk surely there are many others that could use our special attention! Are you saying we should help all of them! That is absurd. Who says these disappearances have anything to do with our mystery case?"

"By some method, these enemies are growing stronger. At this point there is not enough data for us to make any action. While we sit and wait for clues, they could already marching their way up to out gaits! These missing people have something to do with the case. The best we can do at the moment is take away their resources!"

"Nonsense, what are we going to do? Kill him? Hope we find his dead soul in time to bring him with us? That could take months. And what if he where to become a Hollow!"

The man knew he was loosing his argument. A soul from a live human has never stepped into Soul Society and they sure wouldn't allow it now. Unless of course for a reason. An idea popped into his head. "But what if he proved useful to our needs!"

"You mean as a fighter? The chances he would provide a sufficient amount of effort to our military forces is slim. Of course not."

"Yes, but what if he was married into one of our noble families? He would be almost resigned to fight with our side, and with training he may prove as some use to the society. His high level of reiatsu would prove as a good excuse to allow him into our bloodlines. No one would question our reasoning." The man smiled has he watched the judges whisper among themselves. His idea seemed to work to their reasoning.

"But what good will it do to bring only him alone to our protection? I'm sure that saving just one soul from the enemy's grasp will do little to affect their plans."

"Yes, that is why a closer watch will be needed for those who are currently at risk. But this soul, at its current state, is possibly worth 5 human souls! I'm sure it would make a big difference on who captures him first."

Much more whispering arose among the crowd. After several minutes the Judges announced their final decision.

"This information has been proven useful. A daughter of a Noble family will be selected and we will see that he is joined with the family in matrimony. Further information on this case will be provided at a later time. Any rejections among the council?" There was silence. The judge cleared his throat. "Notion has been approved. Next case!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Wow this story is going to take a lot of thinking. I wonder how far it's going to go. . It's mostly just my sudden urge to start writing again but this time with BLEACH! Yea!

In case you havent guessed already, the boy they're talking about is Ichigo :p This is kind of my version of Bleach I guess. I'm using all the basic ideas of Bleach but making my own plot completely. This is going to take a lot of work to plan out so I'm probably going to mostly use polls and readers ideas to decide on plot. I already have the next three chapters pretty much decided but if you have any ideas please tell me! And Criticize! Criticize Criticize Criticize!

If this chapter is a little confusing sorry .' This is probably the only time you'll ever really hear from "Room 46" so I'm sure everything will get less confusing as it goes on. But dont forget to review please! Do you thing the story sounds good, bad? What do you think should happen next?


	2. Guest in the tea room

Rukia stepped onto the pouch and removed her geta sandals. Sliding the door open, she leaned inside and looked for any signs that the guest had arrived. It was quiet and kind of eerie. Most of the survants where probably given time off for the day. An important guest was suppose to be comming and Byakuya didnt like a lot of survants moving around when guest where over.

Rukia quietly stepped inside. It was important not make any unsightly noises, which was dificult for some fo the floorboards creeked. She recited a list of rules and educate in her head several times to jog her memory. Although she had been part of the Kuchiki clan for years, she still found it difficult to rid herself of the old habits she grew up with on the street. Byakuya had said earlier that he didnt want any mistakes in from of his guest.

_Nii-sama is going to kill me if I'm late _thought to herself. It was already 15 minutes past noon. The guest was surly here by now.

She finally made it to the tea room. The door was closed but she could tell someone what in there. The smell of freshly poured tea leaked from the room. She quickly opened the door and made a deep bow, not bothering to look upon the guest. "Please excuse my absence."

"Hurry and sit down" The guest commanded. Rukia felt almost insulted, a guest barking orders at their host! Before she took and action she looked up and saw Shigekuni Yamamoto sitting at the table next to her brother.

"Captain of the first division." She nearly gasped and then quickly took her seat.

They sat quietly, sipping tea. No one would say anything, though thats how it usually went. The General and her brother wherent known to hold too many convesations.

Yamamoto didn't once look at Rukia. He finally cleared his throat, and began to speak in his raspy voice. He recited the words as if it came from a script of orders. " Kuchiki Rukia, sister of head-of-clan Byakuya Kuchiki, has been assigned a husband."

Her head jolted up and she looked onto the two captains. Both of their faces seemed expressionless. The old man continued. "Kuchiki Rukia will be deprived of her position in the 13th squad and continue her duties as member of the Kuchiki Clan. These are orders as announced by room 46 and will be carried out as such."

Rukia couldn't believe what she was hearing. Anger fumed in her head but it took all the strength in her to keep from yelling out at her superiors. She looked over at Byakuya, hoping that he would say something in her defense.

"Who is her husband?" Was all he said.

"The husband is Kurosaki Ichigo. He is currently in Karakura, a town that borders the west of Naruki City."

"Are you saying he's a human!" Rukia spoke out, nearly standing out of her seat. Byakuya glared and she quickly kneeled back down. Byakuya took a sip of his tea and then continued to ask questions.

"Is he human?"

"Yes, he is a live soul and with high amounts of Reiatsu. He will be useful to our needs."

"He is a commoner then." Rukia became annoyed with Byakuya's calm reaction. "There are rules against my clan with the associating with commoners."

"Yes, but there are also rules against disobeying the orders of Room 46. The Mi-ai ceremony will be in two weeks, you will meet him then." The man took one last sip of his coffee and then exited through the nearest door. Rukia was left sulking at the table.

"So I must give up my position on the 13th squad." It was more a of statement than a question. When Byakuya didn't respond, she roughly stomped her way out of the room.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Thought you would like to know: Mi-ai is an interview for a man and woman with a view to marriage, as arranged by their parents or a third party acting as a go-between.

Yea, Rukia can't be a Shinigami anymore. I'm sure they'll have her working in some way though. Can't get rid of Rukia that easy. :p I'm annoyed at how short these chapters are but at the moment there really isn't much to say until Ichigo gets in here yet.

I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. Tell me what you think and I'll try to make the chapter better. I'll probably start needing someone to help me revise the chapters if they can.

On a side note:

I cant believe how much research I'm actually putting into this! Am I that bored?

I imagine that a wedding in Soul Society would be traditional to the Japanese culture. Turns out most Japanese weddings where for political reasons anyway! And guess what! It wasn't uncommon for the husband to take the wife's name instead of the other way around. So what do you think? Should it be Ichigo Kuchiki or Rukia Kurosaki? O.o


	3. Nightmare Crow

_It was black; there would be no other way to say it. Black and cold. Ice prodding at your skin, your lungs frozen still. All breath escaped. The pair of red eyes, yes that is what I remember the most. Red, beady eyes. They didn't belong to any human, but to something else. They charged and I awoke._

Ichigo gasped and sprang from his sleep. He breathed deeply, grateful for the sudden supply of air. The same nightmare had been attacking him for the past 3 days.

The window was open wide and the chilling air brought his breath into fog. It was strange for winter to be coming so soon. Ichigo stood from his bed looked outside. He couldn't quite remember if he had ever opened the window or not. A strange feeling flew through the air around him. He strace the feeling to a raven that sat on the house across from him. It's jet black feathers reflected the lights on the street and it's eyes… they glowed. "A trick of the light." He said brushing off the feeling and closing the window.

* * *

The morning brought back the usual early fall weather. It showed no relation to the cold weather from the night before. Bright rays from the sun shot into Ichigo's eyes as he walked to school. It reminded him that it was morning. He yawned and took a right along the side walk towards the park.

There was a long tan wall that bordered the edge of the park. Many birds where perched on it, most of them crows. They seemed to be preparing for the winter. _Still rather soon for winter,_ Ichigo thought to himself. A few of the birds called with their scratchy voices and flew as Ichigo marched closer. Most of the flock disappeared from view and only one remained on the thick wall. As Ichigo looked up at it, he couldn't help but notice it scowling, if that is even possible for a bird. He returned the glare. There was a strange familitary with the bird. What are the chances that is was the same bird as last night?

"Ichigo!" Keigo called from behind. Ichigo turned around and watched Keigo running up to him, waving his arms violently. He swung one of his arms around Ichigo and nearly dragged him to the ground. "Hey! Get off me." Ichigo regained his balance and watched the bird fly away.

"What are you looking at?" Keigo shifted his position so he could get a better view at the wall but saw nothing. "What did you get on the test?"

"Uh… an 85."

Keigo released his arm and they began to walk towards the school. "I got a 76!" He said proudly.

"Don't you call me a devil whenever I get anything over a 75?"

"But, my parents threatened to take away my playstation! Besides, they said they'd get me a new game if I got over 70."

Ichigo scoffed. "Threatened to take away your games?"

"A bunch of my friends are meeting for a movie tonight. Where going to see going to see 'Phantom City'" He said in a low creepy tone. He moved his hands around like a ghost to match his voice.

Ichigo looked down at Keigo to display his lack of interest. "Again?" He said.

"You haven't even seen it once! You have to come, or do you need to do your homework?"

"Fine." Ichigo didn't know about how much homework he would have but Keigo had been trying to make him go to the movies for the past 3 weeks.

"Good were all meeting at the park gait."

"why there?" Ichigo looked back. They where quite a ways from the park now but the uneasy feeling he got again from the crow wouldn't go away.

"Because, it's the closest between our houses."

Ichigo nodded as they came up to the front of the school.

* * *

"I'm home."

"Hey!" A voice called from the kitchen. "What should we have for dinner?" Ichigo walked into the open dining room where you could see the most of the kitchen. Yuzu was already pulling ingredients from the pantry. "Were having dinner early today."

"That's fine with me. I'm going to a movie with Keigo."

"Ok. Dad is a little busy today. So it will just be you, me and Karin."

"Why what's wrong?" Ichigo sat down at the table as Yuzu talked.

"I'm not sure." Yuzu threw together a whole bunch of spices that looked like the makings of soup. "Some guy went crazy and then collapsed. I guess they just walked through the front of the clinic."

"Again? Why don't they go to the hospital?"

"I think, because it was close by."

Ichigo tried to think everything through but he wasn't quite sure what he was looking for. The crow, the extremely cold nights, and people freaking out before collapsing suddenly. It was all very strange.

* * *

The night actually started out warm. It hardly showed any difference from the temperatures during the day. So he left without a jacket.

Japan is humid. You would be surprised how much heat a little bit of moisture can hold. Even in the night there seems to be no difference in temperature. But as the park came into view, Ichigo couldn't help but notice the sudden drop.

The icy air stabbed at his throat. He couldn't help but feel a similarity to his recent dreams. "Keigo!" He called as he finally reached the gate. His voice didn't seem to reach very far despite how loud he called. It was as if the sound was freezing in his tracks. _It can't be this cold, _he convinced himself.

A bird called from the top of the wall. It's screeching voice was certainly unpleasant in the current atmosphere. Ichigo couldn't help but look up. The black bird sat there again, like it had this morning. This time it showed off its proud figure. "Go Away!" Ichigo said, trying to resist throwing a rock at it.

Caw! It said one last time before it flew up to a lamp post. The atmosphere felt a little less cooler with the bird gone but Ichigo could still feel his arms numb.

Why he was still standing at the wall, waiting for his friend, he did not know. Ichigo had promised to be there. Every time he thought about leaving there was another voice interrupting his thoughts. It said "just a little longer."

"Anyone there?" Ichigo looked over to the other side of the wall. He though he heard a branch snap from behind the trees. "Hey! Keigo!" He called again. There was emptiness. "Damn it I'm hearing things." Ichigo turned to lean against the wall. He looked to his left and a large shadow of Keigo rised over him. An arm suddenly swung out into his jaw.

"Keigo?" Ichigo was pulled up by his shirt and lifted high. He saw a new strength in Keigo he never knew existed. Now struggling for air, Ichigo made an effort to fight back. He loosened Keigo's grip and grabbed Keigo by the arm, twisting it in an odd direction, but being careful not to hurt him. "What the hell are you doing?"

Ichigo lost his grip and suddenly found himself on the ground again. His head slammed against the wall. Keigo stood over him; readying his arm for a second hit, but Ichigo looked passed him at the crow that remained on the light post. _Danm Crow_ He dodged Keigo's fist and sneaked up from behind. He restrained him by the neck and locked his arms. At first Keigo struggled but soon gave up. He hardly put of much of a fight at ll.

His friend's strength dulled as he suddenly relaxed into Ichigo's grip. Had he fallen unconscious? Ichigo was sure that he wasn't holding him that tight.

"_Some guy went crazy and collapsed." _Yuzu had said. He pulled Keigo up over his back and began to struggle his way down the street. His muscles had a problem moving from the numbing temperatures. But it steadily seemed to be getting warmer at least. He looked back at the empty lamp post. The bird was long gone.

* * *

Yay it's longer! I took way too much time to write this .' Ichigo is so hard to write! I am like the complete oposite of him so I have a really hard time with him. lol I'll probably OOC him just a little to make it easier on me. I planned on writing this with all the characters perfect to how they are in the book but I never knew that would be so hard!

Anyway, kinda odd chapter. I'm not used to writing like this so it might be a little confusing but I'll clear some things up in the next chapter. Dont ask me why I chose a crow to be the freaky haunting creature thing. I'm not sure they're even native to Japan, not that it really matters. But for some reason I have this whole dark side image for Crows.

So hope you like it so far. Review please!


	4. Retired

Wow, is this the 4th chapter already? Took a while to get this out, sorry. Been busy but now I have Christmas break! No school!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: "Retired"

"Sorry to see you go Rukia." The rest of the 13th squad gave her a wave before leaving for their dorms. Rukia gave them a customary smile as they left. It seemed so unfair that everything would end like this.

Her uniform was folded up neatly and set onto the shelves, where it would remain until another Shinigami came to take it for himself. The subornates always change so frequently, within only a couple days they would have someone to take her place. The thought was depressing.

Rukia took one last look at the black fabric she had to leave behind and felt herself missing it already. A Shinigami uniform is comfortable and durable, made for easy moving. The stiff kimono she wore now was for a noble woman who sat around the house all day, focusing on social and fashion matters. It was nothing that would be considered comfortable.

"Kuchiki-Sama?" Kiyone entered the small building accompanied by Sentaro.

"Yes?" Kuchiki looked over at them sweetly, trying to hide her frustration. _I haven't even left the building and they're already using formalities! _She remembered back when everyone in Seireitei would just call her Rukia.

"Ukitake-Taicho…" Kiyone tried to say but was quickly pushed aside by Sentaro. "Shut up, It's my turn. Ukitake-Taicho wishes to see…" "no it's my job butthead! He wishes…" "you brat!" They both, violently, pushed each other to the ground.

"He wishes to see you before you leave" The two finally said in unison.

Rukia could have laughed but they behaved like this so much it grew annoying. She nodded her head and followed them to the captains' quarters.

"Ah! Rukia! Sit down."she walked in and Ukitake motioned his hand to the seat across form him.

A maid entered into the room with a tray of green tea. The fresh brewed leaves perfumed the room. Ukitake's room was always like this. It made the room seem so much more calming.

"Where is Kaien-dono?" Rukia looked around to where the lieutenant usually sat. The seat was empty.

"He was sent out to retrieve your fiancé." Ukitake said with a bit of sweat humor. The word 'fiancé' seemed funny to him. Rukia took it in with a bit of annoyance.

"A waste of time if you ask me." The bitter words danced upon Rukia's mouth. The captain laughed.

"Not to happy on the arrangement are you?"

"Should I be happy? This Fiancé has taken everything from me." Rukia took the cup of tea and happily poured it down her mouth.

"You do not think that it is his fault, do you?"

"Who should I blame? For all I know he begged the council to marry me, knowing very well that I would have to quit being a Shinigami!"

"A human?" Ukitake's face broke, the pain of holding his own laugh looked almost unbearable. "You believe a human is conspiring against you!? You know, the council cringes even at the thought of a human knowing about us! Your theory is unimaginable."

"They want this place a secret! Then why are they bringing him here! Trust me, someone has plot this a some cruel joke."

"Perhaps," Ukitake regained his posture. His voice grew serious but a smile remained imprinted on his face. Rukia couldn't help but feel he knew something she didn't "But do you really believe he has taken everything from you?" He nodded to a servant in the corner and she left the room. She returned later with a sword in its sheath and placed it on the table. "You left this in my office earlier."

"My Zanpakuto." Rukia reached out and grasped the soul slayer, absorbing its familiarity.

"The Zanpakuto is part of you. You need to keep it."

She looked at the sword with longing eyes and reluctantly placed it back on the table. "I am no longer Shinigami. I cannot keep it."

"Yes, of course. An exshinigami, exiled from soul society, has all their powers stripped from them and they are then cast away. But you have committed no crime and I wouldn't say that you're being exiled, just an early retirement. So naturally, you keep your powers, and the soul slayer of course."

Rukia was speechless. She clutched the sword and attached it to the side of her waist. It seemed so odd not having the sword with her, like an empty space, but now that space was full. She muttered a word of thanks and the captain sent her off.

* * *

Rukia couldn't help but feel a little happier as she stood in front of the graves of her old friends. She was a 'retired' Shinigami, but not entirely. _Maybe, by some chance, they will come back to me, begging for help! _She played the dreams in her head, knowing how childish they where. 

"So it's true." Renji unexpectedly marched up beside her. "There where rumors…" He noticed her lack of Shinigami uniform.

"What kind of rumors?" Rukia looked rather happier than she should have been.

"I don't know. Some said that you where being exiled. Then there was this crazy one where you ran away to join the gangs of the of the 79th district somewhere up north." He smirked. "And then, there was one that said you where going to get married!" Renji laughed and Rukia did her best to join in. "So which one is it?"

Rukia was still producing her fake laugh. Renji paused and examined her reaction for a moment and bent closer so their faces where only inches apart. Rukia could sense the anger seeking out of his skin. "You're not getting married, are you?" She said nothing.

"Why didn't you tell me!? Who is it?"

"Not like I see you that often."

"Who… the… hell...is it!" His words where low and spread apart like he was talking to a 5 year old.

"I don't know!"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I've never met the guy before in my life!" Renji drew back suddenly, stunned. It just occurred to him that Rukia was a member of one of the highest families in Soul Society. Arranged marriages where…. natural.

"Arranged? I can't believe it." He whispered to himself. Him and Rukia where like soul mates when on the streets. They where family. It was Rukia's adoption that had, almost, officially broken them apart. Now that Rukia was taken, his reasons to be with her diminishing.

"Are you ok?" Rukia stood on her toes to get a better look at Renji's face.

"Yea, I'm fine."

* * *

Note: Taicho means captain. I've watched the Anime in japanese to the point where it just seems weired not to use honorifics. 

This originally was suppose to be the chapter with Ichigo finding about soul society and all of that but then I decided 2 weeks was too long for leaving Rukia alone. So I wrote about Rukia! That and I think I'm just trying to avoid writing the Ichigo chapter because it's going to be really hard for me -.-

And Guess what! Kaien is alive! His existence in the story won't bring too many spoilers I don't think…. (unless you haven't gotten far enough in the anime/manga to know who he is so to prevent further spoilers I suggest you just don't read the following). But for the past couple days I've been trying to think of who to send for Ichigo and then I thought of the awesome Kaien! So far, I haven't really planned on having Aizen in the story and since Aizen was the indirect cause of Kaien's death then the guy is still be alive! And since his death was probably the cause for the fall of the Shiba clan, him being alive would mean that the Shiba clan alive and well too! So there you have it! Kaien of the (alive and well) Shiba clan! Not too many fanfics have him anyway.


	5. Convincing

I've been stalling to do this chapter because it's just too frustrating! I prefer writing about Rukia I guess. Wow is it chapter 5 already?

One thing I picked up while stalling: Did you know that the same person who plays the voice of Rukia in Japanese also plays Pacifica Casull in Scrapped Princess! and Victoria in Hellsing! I couldn't believe it. . Such a small anime voicing community.

* * *

Chapter 5

**Convincing **

Ichigo watched as his friend was pulled away towards the flashing truck. The spinning red lights painted Keigo's white, ghostly face. _He looks dead._ Ichigo concluded. He had brought Keigo to the clinic but there was very little they could do there. The sirens screamed and they drove off, leaving Ichigo along the road side.

"Strange night isn't it." Dr. Kurosaki cheerfully walked up and placed his hand on his son shoulder. The doctor had seen too many recent incidents like this to be much affected. "Are you alright son?" He said, noticing Ichigo's clammy skin.

"I'm fine." Ichigo growled as his dad shifted the hand to his forehead.

"Your feeling kinda' clammy."

"I said I was fine."

Dr. Kurosaki, sill not convinced, pulled out his stethoscope and experimented with Ichigo's heartbeat. "You seem ok…." The Doctor said to himself. He smiled and began to walk away while continuing to back at his son with the suspicious grin. Ichigo wasn't paying attention. Dr. Kurosaki too advantage of the moment and launched his leg right into Ichigo's face. The boy was sent tumbling to the ground, headfirst.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Ichigo screamed. His head was painfully resting against the cement. He almost swore he could feel blood. But it was just a bruise, probably a concussion too.

"Maybe you are sick." Dr. Kurosaki offered his hand but Ichigo chose to ignore it.

"I can never keep my guard down around you." Ichigo grunted. The boy sat on the ground for a while and then finally lifted himself up, but a little too quickly. The blood rushed from his head and it took all of his concentration to keep himself upright.

"Get some rest." Dr Kurosaki laughed and made one last waved and headed back for the clinic doors.

"Yea, whatever." Was all Ichigo could say. Normally he would have kicked the guy's ass but an unusually large headache dragged at his body.

* * *

His room was just how he left it. Clean and locked tight. Of course it was always clean. His sister made sure of that. And the window was locked especially tight ever since he met the bird this morning. But at the moment, Ichigo never hated the room more. 

He didn't bother to turn on the lights, the moment he stepped in. Instead he slammed the door shut and did everything he could to make it as messy as he could. And he put all of his frustration into doing it. Paper was scattered from the desk and the sheets where quickly thrown from his bead. Several clothes hung loose from the dresser. He pulled the futon stored in his closet and pulled it out onto the floor as well.

At last he felt slightly better. He didn't know why he had this sudden urge to destroy everything, but at least his room was a disaster he could control. At last there was the window. Still shut and secure. He lifted his hand to the lock and slid the window as wide as possible. It was hard to admit, but he had felt slightly frightened of the raven. Now, he could almost feel himself calling out to it. He wanted it gone, he wanted it to do it's bidding and get it over with. _Then maybe… my friends wouldn't get hurt _he thought to himself and then fell into the sheets of his bed.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and felt the chill again. The icy breath stabbed his throat. The demon bird had come, just like he asked. Now he almost wished he hadn't. His eyes opened once more and there stood Keigo at the foot of the bed.

The mask on Keigo's face was strange and uninviting. It was black, with thick, red, lines that formed from the edges. The yellow eyes where the worst. They held a strong urge of death that Ichigo had never seen before.

The masked Keigo lounged.

"Duck!" A voice called from behind. Ichigo moved to the side as a man suddenly charged through the wall. The man continued forward with a sword directed at the mask. Before Ichigo could react a blade was cut deeply into the demon's head and the mask began to crack. It fell off, leaving Keigo unharmed as his body collapsed to the floor.

"What the hell…" Ichigo gawked.

The man who now stood in front of him wore traditional Japanese clothing that was covere colored completely in black. A scowl rested on his face that resembled Ichigo's and he had similar black hair. It didn't make Ichigo trust him one bit. From all Ichigo knew, the man could have been an anti version of himself.

Ichigo rushed to his friend for damage. He looked copmpletely fine, just really pale and sick. That's what worried Ichigo the most.

"We have to provide medical care." The tall mad stood over his shoulder. Ichigo moved Keigo over his arms and slowly stepped away.

"Who are you?"

" I'll tell you later, just follow me."

"I don't have to do anything." Ichigo snapped. He began to move to the door while keeping his back to the wall. But before Ichigo knew it, the man was already blocking his exit. Did the guy even move? Who could move that fast?

"There's no time for this! We have to hurry!"

Everyone stood still. Ichigo struggled between the decision of getting Keigo to proper medial care or relying on this complete stranger. He was voting for the first. _Maybe if I can somehow distract him and move him away from the door..._ he decided to try and talk his way though. "Hurry for what?"

"Your friend will really die if he isn't properly treated. But I'm not leaving without you, whether he survives or not."

Ichigo looked over his shoulder. Keigo looked even paler than before. His chest was hardly even moving. He could tell his breath was getting faint.

"He's getting lighter isn't he?" The man smirked. "His soul is slowly draining from his body. He's suffering an unnatural death. Your dad would be able to do little."

"where are we going?" Ichigo finally gave in. It almost sickened him to do so but Keigo's symptoms did seem unnatural.

"Follow me" was all he would say. Ichigo was about to protest but the man was already leaping out the window.

* * *

"I still don't know your name!" Ichigo suddenly realized as he jumped down from the side of his house. 

"I'm Kaien Shiba, lieutenant of the 13th Division." The man, 'Kaien' apparently, said from the middle of the road. His speed was impeccable. Ichigo hurried to catch up with Keigo still on his back.

"Division of what?"

Kaien cleared his throat. He seemed annoyed, perhaps because he had never had to deal directly with a living human. "13th division of Seireitei in Soul Society." He looked over at Ichigo who still didn't seem satisfied with the answer. "Your kind tend to think of it as heaven," They began to walk down the road, towards the main part of town from the looks of it.

No one said anything else. As they walked past the park, Ichigo looked at the gates with distrust, _No demon bird anywhere at least…_He couldn't help be feel that Kaien had to do with the bird's absence. After that he felt a little more relaxed.

They later came to the downtown area of the city where the buildings slowly grew taller and taller into apartments and stores. No one had been seen on the streets, strangely. Ichigo was relieved as he didn't want to have to deal with everyone's reaction if they decided to gawk at crazy samurai next to him. And carrying a seemingly dead guy on your back would look a little suspicious too.

"I'm going to die aren't' I?" Ichigo finally said as just as they stopped in front of a very wide lot. The mention of 'soulsociety' brought that thougt into him. The lot they stood before looked odd being the only empty space for several blocks. Especially between two large buildings. A small store stood in the back with a wooden sign that said "Urahara Shop"

"Funny you'd be asking about that." Kaien smirked. He began to walk towards the shop.

"What? where going in there!? That's a candy shop!" Ichigo shouted. He stopped screaming for a moment gaze at a man standing in the shadows of the porch. All he could see where his wooden shoes and short kimono but he couldnt help but think a large grin was pasted across the man's face.

* * *

The person on the porch turned out to be Mr. Urahara himself. He wore slightly more traditional clothing as well, with his kimono and the wooden shoes of course. Then there was the odd stripped hat that always seemed to hold a shadow of his eyes. It would have been hard to treat him seriously if it wasn't for that mysterious shadow that suggested dangerous thoughts. 

"Tisk tisk" Urahara hissed though his teeth.

Keigo was laid on the wooden floor as Urahara stood above him making no attempt at kneeling down for a close exam. "Get that uh… medicine." He called out to the girl in black hair. She left and came back only a couple seconds later with a tray of cups and assorted liquids.

The girl poured the liquid into a cup and brought it up to Ichigo. "Drink this please."

Ichigo examined the thick, black drink. It didn't look one bit appetizing. "Thanks…." He mumbled.

"It's medicine that will concentrate your reiatsu, making it portable. If we inject some into your friend, he should get better after a while." Urahara pulled out a needle as he spoke and held it gently in his hands and he stepped towards Ichigo. "Drink up!"

Ichigo chugged it down and tried to ignore it's bitter taste. There was a momentary glow to his skin and then, suddenly, Urahara jabbed the needle into Ichigo's skin. Ichigo didn't feel a thing, strange enough. And as Urahara pulled at the needle, a glowing mist filled seeked into the device.

"There we go." He pulled it out and then bent down to stab it into Keigo's skin. The procedure seemed overly simple compared to the work done at the hospital.

"That's all?"

Urahara nodded.

"What's reiatsu."

"It's like your soul, your energy. Keigo's body was fine but he was attacked mentaly. He only needed so Reiatsu to fill in the cracks. Yours is very high quality amazingly." Ichigo wanted to say something but the words where caught in his throat. These people knew so much about him. It wasnt very comforting to have soemone know things about you that you've never even heard or thought of.

"Are you sure that's was enough?" Kaien stepped in to check Keigo's pulse. It was steadily rising.

"Ichigo's Reiatsu grows rather fast. I'm sure you will find that it was more than enough. Now let's get to business!" Urahara waved towards the girl and sat down. "Thank you, Ururu." He said as she replaced the medicine tray with tea. Everyone gathered around, including Ururu.

"Soul Society." Kaien began, " Is the resting place for all souls once their living body had died. In soul society there is a sort of government that controls the 'passing on' of the souls and any other activity that might have a threat to the spiritual world. The mask you saw on your friend earlier resembles that of a Hollow. A sort of demon, created from a dead soul, that eats dead souls." Ichigo couldn't help but feel he was only getting a brief overview of the information as the lecture continued on. Kaien explained the hollow's appearance and then something about recent unsettling events blah blah blah…….

"What?" Ichigo suddenly perked up at one word.

"Marriage, you are to be sent to soul society as for an arranged marriage."

There was silence for a moment. "Because I have a high Reiatsu?" Now he wished he had listened.

"It's as a safety precaution. We believe there is something after you and we would rather have you under our close supervision and control."

"But I have to get married! Can't you just send someone to watch me or...!" Ichigo shouted and began to make all his movements increasingly violent._ Who is this stranger to tell me what to do!? _He was opposed of the idea of anyone keeping a close watch on him but a body guard was better than what they where suggesting.

"We have a strict government system. We would rather not let our existence leak out through one human when he has no ties to our law."

"So your worried I might tell someone?"

"Yes." Ichigo slumped a little and glared.

"It can be…. only temporary." Kaien said a little unsure.

"Temporary? Only temporary?" Ichigo recited the words with suspicion.

"There will surely be more hollows like before. You are unusually hard to get control of. It will attack the one's around you instead... Like your family perhaps?"

And more silence. Ichigo took a deep breath and for a moment forgot about the marriage. _My family... _"They will notice if I'm gone."

"We've gotten that taken care of."

"Only temporary right?"

Kaien cleared his throat "Yes. I'll come to pick you up in 2 days."

"Fine." Ichigo grumbled. He stood up and left and left the room without bothering to look back.

"So," Urahara smiled as soon he was sure Ichigo was gone. "Only temporary huh?"

"shutup... they told me to tell him whatever necessary to persuade him."

"It's going to be hell at the wedding." He let out a small laugh and drank his tea. "I'll be sure to send them a card."

* * *

Didn't think this chapter would be so long! Well here is it. Sorry it's so late. I got... caught up. Theres probably a lot of mistakes and not the best quality. I got a little lazy in the editing so help me out if you see anything I need to fixup. R&R please . 

Next chapter Rukia and Ichigo finally meet!


	6. The Meeting

Chapter 6: The Meeting (a first and last time for everything)

"Ready?" Urahara smirked. Ready for what? Ichigo wanted to ask but his mind was so busy he could only manage speak the words.

"Everything's prepared." Kaien spoke with closed cell phone in hand. It seemed strange that he would be communicating to the spirit world with a mere phone. Again, more questions flew though Ichigo's head but he was debating whether or not they'd even answer them.

It had been a long day so far and not even past noon. It was only a couple nights ago they broke the news to him about his engagement (something he saw as completely unreasonable) and now he was preparing for his journey to Soul Society. It had been hard to secretly say goodbye to his dad and sisters. For all they knew, he was going to the store to get milk. According to Urahara, they would never knew he had even left.

"Now for you." Urahara turned to the dazed Ichigo, whose mind was still at the house, saying goodbye to his family.

"Here, eat this." Kaien suddenly threw a small piece of candy towards Ichigo's direction. He came to his senses just in time to save it from the straw floor. The candy was small and green. Hardly looked appetizing, let alone edible. "I'm not eating this!" Ichigo reasoned. He still had trouble believing their story about soul society and his trust in them was hanging on a string.

"You have to." Someone said simply. Ichigo was too consumed in his reasoning to pay attention.

"Since when do you tell me what to do?!"

"Tough one, aren't you." Urahara scoffed and then lifted his cane up towards Ichigo's forehead and before he could react, the end of the cane was driven into his skull.

"What the hell!" Ichigo cursed colorfully as he regained his balance. He felt suddenly lightheaded and a charge of energy raked though his skin.

"Come, Seireitei will only let their defenses down for so long." Kaien picked up the green candy that had fallen on the floor and threw it to Urahara. "Take care of this."

"Will do."

Ichigo was gawking at his soulless body that he recently spotted on the floor. "What the hell did you do to me?!"

Kaien sighed and redirected his attention from his cell phone. "You cant expect to enter soul society with a body do you? You are merely a soul at this point." Ichigo remained silent. He was about to open his mouth to argue when Urahara interrupted him.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of your body." As if that was enough of an answer, Kaien urged Ichigo to move quickly. Kaien's cell phone rang once, twice, and then suddenly all of Ichigo's senses began to fade.

That last thing he saw before slowly materialized into a different dimension, was a black butterfly that flew before his eyes.

* * *

"Just one last touch Rukia-sama." The maids sang as they mixed ornaments in with Rukia's hair.

Rukia took a deep breath and closed her eyes, anything to retrieve that soothing feeling she had been enjoying only minutes ago in the garden. It was how she was going to spend the remainder of the day, reading and enjoying the smell of the fresh rain before her meeting with Kurosaki. But all too soon had the maids directed her to the house saying. "Kurosaki is here!" and 5 hours early too.

"She's ready!" Everyone nodded their heads in approval.

Rukia tried desperately not too look at herself as she passed the mirror. But the maids crowded her and pushed her to the view of the reflecting glass. She wore a Furisode, the most formal of kimono for an unmarried woman. It was pink and decorated with all sorts of flowers that danced upon the long sleeves. Cherry blossom branches climbed down from the shoulders towards a pond at the bottom edges where a bird happily swam in the water. Her brother had given it to her when she first entered the Kuchiki family; it would be her last time wearing it.

'Last time', the words rang through her head.

She started for the door with all the maids gazing and whispering among themselves. "Beautiful" she could hear some of them say. Rukia couldn't entirely agree. She thought that a Furisode could make anyone look beautiful (with the right pattern and colors). They had powdered her face, painted her lips in deep red, and even added color around her eyes. The only bit of skin that remained bare was her hands. It was all just a clever way to hide a woman's ugly features. Then, perhaps, the men would be blinded and get lost in their fantasies.

"Byakuya-sama is waiting for you Rukia-sama." One of the servants bowed.

Rukia sighed as she made her first step towards the door. "Good day, Nii-sama"

He made no reply. "Be sure to behave." Where his only words as we began to the slow walk to the tea room.

"Yes, Nii-sama." She etched his warning into her head. The truth was: she wasn't sure she could behave. Many tempting tricks where already running through her head.

* * *

"Kuchiki-sama and Rukia-hime will arrive momentarily." A male servant Ichigo and Kaien as they entered the fancy room.

It was straw floor room that seemed to serve no purpose except for decoration. A low table sat in the middle, surrounded by silk pillows. Several paintings and sculptures where organized across the walls. It was a truly authentic Japanese tea room. Ichigo couldn't remember the last time he had been in a real tea room such as this.

The moment Ichigo arrived in Soul Society, he had been pulled aside a dressed in traditional Japanese clothing as well. He couldn't help but wonder if this really was Soul Society or a trip into feudal Japan. But his wonder was short lived when he remember why he was here.

One other person had already made himself comfortable at the table as he and Kaien where directed to their own seats. It was an old man, dressed in black clothing with a white cloak that had a large 1 printed on the back of it. He looked important, and even strong for his old age, but definitely intimidating.

Ichigo had spared one glance into the man's direction and he had been greeted with a scowl.

"Kuchiki-sama and the noble lady, Rukia-hime." A voice announced from the side of the room. Ichigo looked over, happy to change his view to something else. Of course, he had been completely unprepared and before he knew it his future bride was sitting right across from him. His curiousness changed to a scowl.

"Kurosaki-sama." Kaien suddenly started using formalities. Ichigo couldn't imagine why. "This is Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia bowed her head out of politeness but avoided eye contact. Ichigo avoided her entirely. He merely looked off into the distance.

There was quietness as the servants brought out tea. Ichigo didn't even touch his. All he could do was scowl at the Rukia's appearance. _Look at all that makeup! What is she a beauty freak!?_ He wondered what she really looked like. From what he could tell, she looked average… at least.

The silence was broken at the old man cleared his throat. "Thank you Kaien. You are dismissed." Kaien scooted back and bowed his head to the floor before he got up to leave. He looked back at Ichigo one last time and nodded a goodbye.

And there was Ichigo, alone, with 3 strangers (2 of whom had swords), in a different dimension. There was no escape.

"The wedding will begin two day's from now." The old man continued after he had sent the servants out the door as well. There was obviously no room for discussion on the matter.

"How long will I be here?" Ichigo immediately blurted out. The question had been running though his head all day.

"Once the marriage is complete, this will be your new home; until death, do you part."

Ichigo tried hard not to burst out in rage. He knew what the answer would be. Kaien had lied to him. _Temporary, my ass._ He recited the words to himself.

"Is there a problem?"

Ichigo grunted slightly, but it was ignored.

"You will stay here until the wedding. Get to know your fiancé. I expect you to be on your best behavior."

_Best behavior…. We'll see.

* * *

_

I wanted to write more for this chapter but I think this is all I'll do for now.

The two have met now, but next we'll have to see how they act face to face.

It took me way to long to get the chapter written and in the end I got really lazy with it but I had to deal with major writers block and school work.

The honorifics changed a lot in the chapter and almost too much. In some parts the servants call Rukia with sama. Then later she was introduced as Hime. I did this mainly because in Japan, even the Noble women where called by hime. I think I'll probably continue to switch the honorifics like this according to the situation because if just helps to understand the level of formality. Or at least I think it does.

RR please. . I always enjoy ideas and comments.


	7. Glances

Wow, I'm actually posting something. That's like a miracle I swear. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 7:

Glances

Of course Ichigo spent his first night in the guest room. The afternoon and evening of his arrival remained considerably uneventful. Byakuya had insisted that Ichigo and Rukia spend as much time together as possible but they made no attempt at conversation.

When Byakuya had even suggested that Rukia should give Ichigo a tour of the house, she pulled aside one of the maids to do it for her as she fallowed in the back, making quiet groans and sighs that only Ichigo seemed to hear.

When no one was paying any specific attention to the couple, they glanced at each other back and forth, as if a game of tag. Neither one of them was willing to show their obvious curiosity.

By the time everyone sat for the evening meal, Ichigo couldn't help but feel even more desperately curious to her Rukia's voice. All I've heard her do is scowl, he realized. He thought that maybe if he could hear some hint of softness in her tone that would say that she was not as harsh as she had so far proven to be. Maybe they could come to some mutual agreement, but then again, maybe not. Rukia didn't seem too overly fond of any sort of relationship. Whether it was ally, acquaintance, friend, or lover. Definitely not lover.

The guest room was just as extravagant as the rest of the house, if not more. The matted straw floor was perfectly woven to the very last strand. Like all the other beds, his was a futon, stored in the closet during the day to save space.

When Ichigo returned from his bath he found that the futon was already spread out onto the floor. It was light and fluff. It seemed overly weird to have people invisibly waiting for him on his hand and foot.

This will be my life now, he thought to himself, I'll have to get used to this.

* * *

The house proved to be even more beautiful in the morning. The sounds that surrounded with the early dew made if feel like a dreamy sanctuary. 

Ichigo listened to the Japanese Robin which sand outside. He knew that it was probably released from its cage just for the morning. No more than a pet to make the house seem even more magical. Or maybe they liked its tune. Well, its song was absolutely beautiful.

There was a faint voice from behind the door that interrupted his peace: "Kurosaki-sama?"

Ichigo made no sound and wondered if he should respond. He thought that he might as well and crawled from his bed, putting on his yukata.

"Kurasoaki-Sama?" The voice said again.

"Come in." He had finished tying the robe after much difficulty. At home, they never use yukata as much as they used to.

The maid slid the door open but kept her head on the ground. Ichigo watched her struggle to sit in the uncomfortable position and realized that he would never be treated as an equal again. The lady spoke hesitantly.

"Kuchiki-sama, your fiancé, wishes to speak with you."

"Where is she?"

"In her room, lord, would you like me to lead you there?"

Ichigo looked down at his robe. He wasn't dressed for any sort of formal meeting. As if reading his thoughts the maid spoke again. "Formal clothing will not be required for this meeting lord, it is a casual breakfast."

Ichigo nodded and the maid slowly rose from her seat. She was careful not to look at Ichigo's face. She made a good job on not looking at him at all actually. Have I become some sort of taboo to look at now? He decided he would never understand the noble court.

The house was far too large for his taste. He was used to the small compact walls of the city. The kind where it took only a couple seconds to travel from one room to the next. There where some hallways inside the walls of the mansion, but most of the rooms where traveled to from the outside, everything being on a high porch like most traditional Japanese houses.

The sudden chill of the morning still hung in the air and Ichigo felt that his yukata was a little too light. But he knew that would change as the morning grew on. The heat would rise high, as it would on any other early summer morning.

Before turning a corner they passed by Byakuya. The maid came to a complete stop and bowed at her waist. She waited for Byakuya to leave sight before they continued on. This was another thing that irked Ichigo. But he played along and bowed his slightly out of fake respect. Of course, Byakuya pain no attention.

They finally stopped in front of a widely open room that was lined with screens along the outside porch. It reminded him of the old noble princesses. No man outside their family or below their rank was aloud to look at them. They spoke through the screens instead. Ichigo wasn't sure he was allowed to look at her again until the wedding but she put him as an exception. Before the maid was even able to announce his arrival, Rukia's hand jolted out and pulled Ichigo through the screen. The maid gasped slightly and Ichigo balanced himself before falling to the floor.

Rukia shooed all the maids away, telling them she wanted to be alone. But they all seemed a little worried about leaving her unattended. Ichigo suddenly felt a little sorry for her; she never gets any privacy.

For the first several minutes they seemed to do nothing but stand and openly stare at each other. He soaked in each feature of her face. Ichigo felt that he should say something but he hardly even knew her reason for calling him.

When Rukia finally grew bored she kneeled down at the table where morning tea was steaming and freshly served. She didn't feel in the mood for tea but he sat himself down anyway. He gaze at her turned into a harsh scowl.

For some reason this seemed to please her more and she retuned the scowl with an amazingly intimidating smile.

"I'm assuming you don't like this arrangement much either." She finally stated. Ichigo knew his answer would be obvious and he would not have answered if the words weren't burning inside of him.

"Like hell I would marry you."

"Then it agreed. Our relationship will develop no further than that." She paused for a while before continuing. "However, that must be kept a secret between us."

"what?"

"You no nothing of political matters. But this is a marriage arranged by our respected leaders. For whatever reason they believe we would be a reasonable match and we must not insult their decision." She pause again, making sure Ichigo was keeping up. She clearly had a low regard for him. "We must pretend to be a completely happy couple."

Ichigo nodded. He couldn't help but feel that it would be harder than what he expected.

* * *

An: I never thought I would write another chapter of this again! I've been having unbelievable writer's block lately and on top of my busyness, it's just been a pain to write. 

But after reading a review from Saria19, I suddenly had a slight inspiration to write and decided to just go with it. So thanks! I don't know how but you got me out of my writers block. Now I have to figure out what's going to happen in the next chapter. .' …… oh yea, I still have the wedding to go through. Ok, never mind, I know what I'm writing now.

The little part where I talk about Rukia being behind the screens and no man being able to see her except certain people and whatever. I'm not sure how completely true that is (I couldn't find any solid information on it). It's only the conclusion I've gathered from reading several books and watching anime.

To answer a few questions: I'm not sure how much of a role Ichigo's dad is going to play in this. I'm sure he's going to have an idea of what's happening but I still have to decide if he's going to play any role in the story. I am going to poke some fun at it though. And yes, Ichigo is going to have Shinigami powers. He's going to kinda almost get them in the same way as last time but It's going to be more subtle.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. A nice long reply really does help to burst a writer's energy!


End file.
